SCOPE OF INVENTION
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for separating heavy isotopes of hydrogen, namely deuterium and tritium in their oxide form, from water which is contaminated with these heavy isotopes, and more particularly to an apparatus including the utilization of hollow core fiber as a separation medium.